On Golden Wings
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: An ancient evil, sealed thousands of years ago in ice needs the blood of a natural mage in order to be free. Join Siren who is just the owl mage, as she grows up, unleashes her powers and maybe finds love.


**On Golden Wings**

**This is my first Guardians of Ga'Hoole story, because I was never read any of the books, but I have seen the movie and played the game, it will because based on them. It will follow Siren a young natural mage with the powers of air.**

**I don't own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, books, film or games. I just own Siren, the characters that are her family but not the names and the Council of Elemental Mages.**

**As you read and if you're a fan of The Simpsons then the family member's names will be familiar to you.**

**Enjoy**

****

_ASHER'S POV_

_I'm the magical keeper of the night, the immortal teacher of the young mages. For thousands of years, the young have came to me to unlock their powers and to be taught control, for I am one of many teachers out there in the world, it is to be rare for a young owl's powers to unlock naturally, but when one does... well let's just leave that warning unsaid for now._

_As the sun finally left the sky, and the night began, I spread my magnificent wings and with a great push I was airborne. Greetings to those who have never me before, I am Asher the Immortal Eagle Owl; I was born thousands of years ago as the last of The Others vanished. I was the eldest born of two owlets to a pair of Owl Mage, being born with the Mage's power was rare then it is today. _

_About 5 years after my First Flight Ceremony, after sensing that my powers would be need one day. I called out to the Great Glaux himself to gift me with eternal life, so that I could forever teach the young and if needed to save the world. I was soon bestowed my wish – was not immortal. _

_My brother and the other wing; discovered another more evil way for an Mage to become immortal – he became the mate of a Hagsfiend by the name of Kreeth and with her knowledge of Nachtmagen he because ChaosBeak – the destroyer of lives._

_As my brother was going through with his plans, I was asked to join the Guardians, so with my powers I could help protect the Owl Kingdoms from all harm and all threats. While there I got word about my brother and his foul plans – her he was raising an army of strange mutants to attack the owl kingdoms._

_Soon eventually I knew that I couldn't ignore him any longer, so I left to put a stop to my brother and his plan. During my travels I met with Nemesis a young Dragon Owl Mage who was trying to awake the five ancient powers that The Others had sealed away._

_Finally after 2 years, she done it nearly at the cost of her own life, and with a flash, five colours appeared – Yellow for air, Red for fire, Blue for Water, Green for Earth and Purple for Spirit, the ancient powers were free, but they needed the a bit of the life-force of their freer. Nemesis knew this and pulled the powers into her body and with a great shout released the five powers into the world to seek out new mage hosts._

_It wasn't long, before the first element appeared. It was Spirit and was hosted by Maya a young female Snowy Owl. Not long after the second came, the host of Earth was Shadow a young Elf Owl. The soon to be mate of Nemesis was the third host of the element air, a young Barrowing Owl by the name of Nyx was the host of Fire and the final host was a Sooty Owl called Sarah with the element of Water._

_After the gathering of the Elemental Powers was completed, Nemesis who the bonded to all five of the elements, told me that the time had come – it was time to stop my brother and his plans. We soon found him in the Northern Kingdoms with his foul mate and his army of evil creatures._

_After a long and tiresome fight, we overpowered ChaosBeak and his army, before sealing them in ice, at which the normal owls now called the Ice Narrow. We placed an enchantment on the ice with a seal of blood, he will never see the light of the moon again – for it only through the blood of a Natural Mage will he be free again._

_Many moons passed and the Council Members found mates in their species and passed on their elemental powers to their offspring creating a never-ending circle of Elemental Bonded Owl Mages. Nemesis and Jac became a mate pair and it is through them that we come to Siren, the latest mage born of their line, my latest apprentice in magical arts and a natural mage of great power. Her story began like do many other great owls – on the night of a Lunar Eclipse._

In the Forest Kingdom of Tyto, a young male Owlet was staring at the strange coloured moon. Scared he turned to his mother, who was sitting next to the only egg left in the nest. "Ma" the young male said, his mother known as Marge, looked up at him and said "Yes dear" Bart the owlet jumped up and down and said "Why is the moon red tonight?" Laughing his younger sister Lisa shook her head, before saying "Because brother dear, it is a lunar eclipse, a night of ..." she was stopped by a sound of cracking coming from the egg.

"Mum, look the egg is hatching" Lisa said coming up to stand next to her brother. Marge sighed "I know child, just watch, this will happen to your eggs someday".

With the loudest crack yet, the egg popped open and a very wet looking owlet came out with its eyes closed. A whoosh of air And the father owl by the name of Homer landed. Upon seeing the new life, he turned to his wife and said "It hatched on a lunar eclipse". Marge looked at her mate and said "of course it did, it's a sign that she will be special".

Homer blinked and said "A girl, we have another little girl in the family". Marge nodded and knelt down to the still wet little owlet and said to her "Come on my little Siren, open your eyes and see your new home".

Upon hearing her mother's voice, the newly hatched Siren opened her eyes and to the amazement of her family the girl's eyes are blue instead of normal brown.

**Next time: Siren, Bart and Lisa have their first blanching on the same night as the birth of Maggie, but evil is lurking and seeking a way out of his icy prison.**

**Marge the mother owl is based on Marge Simpson**

**Homer the father owl is based on Homer Simpson**

**Bart is the eldest owlet and is based on Bart Simpson**

**Lisa is the second born owlet and is based on Lisa Simpson.**

**Siren is the main character, a air mage and is my OC**

**I will explain the elemental owls and their powers in a later chapter.**

**Now before I finish this end note – here is some info for you, before you review – I have Kidney Failure so if you review then please be nice about it OKAY.**

**That is all, thanks for reading.**


End file.
